Di Antara Dua Cinta dan Kebangkitan Tim Seirin
by Hikasya
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak baru yang baru saja pindah ke SMA Seirin karena permintaan sahabat dunia maya-ku, Hime-chi. Tanpa diduga, kepala sekolah memintaku untuk mendirikan kembali tim basket yang bernama tim Seirin. Hingga membuatku terlibat dalam usaha pembangkitan tim Seirin dan terjebak dalam dua cinta yang membingungkan. Fic request untuk Masahiro Moritaka.
1. Masuk SMA Seirin

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x ? x ?**

 **Kuroko x ?**

 **Genre: romance/friendship/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (SMA Seirin berada di kota Suna)**

 **Jumat, 1 April 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI ANTARA DUA CINTA DAN KEBANGKITAN TIM SEIRIN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak baru yang baru saja pindah ke SMA Seirin karena permintaan sahabat dunia maya-ku, Hime-chi. Tanpa diduga, kepala sekolah memintaku untuk mendirikan kembali tim basket yang bernama tim Seirin. Hingga membuatku terlibat dalam usaha pembangkitan tim Seirin dan terjebak dalam dua cinta yang membingungkan. Lalu bagaimana tentang kisahku selanjutnya?** **Fic request untuk Masahiro Moritaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Masuk SMA Seirin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SMA Seirin.

Sekolah yang cukup terkenal di kota Suna karena prestasinya di bidang olahraga yaitu basket. Sekolah itu mempunyai tim basket khusus yang bernama tim Seirin. Tim Seirin sangat terkenal dan populer di mata para penghuni sekolah. Banyak murid yang ingin menjadi bagian dari anggota tim basket Seirin itu. Hanya orang-orang berbakat saja yang bisa masuk ke tim basket tersebut lewat tes yang cukup sulit. Dengan begitu, para anggota yang terpilih menjadi bagian dari tim Seirin, bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan. Melainkan orang-orang yang mampu bekerja sama, memahami antara satu sama lainnya dan saling percaya. Itulah prinsip yang harus dimiliki oleh para anggota tim Seirin.

Tapi, sekarang tim Seirin itu tidak ada lagi. Mereka sudah bubar sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kini digantikan dengan tim basket yang baru. Namun, tak sehebat tim Seirin dahulu itu.

Begitulah latar belakang cerita yang tersembunyi di SMA Seirin itu. Cerita singkat yang penuh kenangan.

Gedung sekolah yang berlantai lima, besar dan berarsitektur cukup bagus. Halaman depan sekolahnya juga luas. Suasana di sekolah itu sangat ramai dan bising karena semua orang sudah berdatangan ke sekolah tersebut, untuk menuntut ilmu di hari Senin yang cerah ini. Termasuk denganku yang telah menjadi salah satu murid di SMA Seirin itu. Tentunya begitu.

Aku berada di sini sekarang, tepatnya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Aku berdiri dengan tegap. Tangan kiriku memegang erat tali tas jingga yang kusandang di bahu kiriku. Pakaian seragam khas SMA Seirin sudah melekat di tubuhku. Rambut pirangku berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin pagi sepoi-sepoi. Pandangan mata biru cerahku menatap lekat-lekat pada plat besi berwarna putih yang menunjukkan nama besar sebuah sekolah yaitu SMA SEIRIN, dengan huruf yang berwarna biru, tepat di puncak gedung sekolah. Tampak para murid SMA Seirin sudah berdatangan dan berjalan hilir mudik di sekitarku sekarang. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan mereka karena perhatianku masih tertuju pada gedung sekolah yang berada di depan mataku. Rasanya senang sudah menapaki kakiku di sekolah baru ini. Itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku untuk hari ini.

Aku mengingat sesuatu hal yang kulupakan. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Baiklah, aku akan mulai memperkenalkan namaku dan tentang diriku terlebih dahulu.

Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Jenis kelaminku adalah laki-laki. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA atau kelas 10 SMA. Asalku dari kota Konoha. Aku adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang lahir di keluarga sederhana yang bernama Namikaze. Tousan-ku bernama Namikaze Minato, sedangkan Kaasan-ku bernama Namikaze Kushina. Aku juga mempunyai kakak sepupu yang bernama Uzumaki Karin. Karin-nee yang berjarak satu tahun dariku. Sekarang dia duduk di kelas 11 di sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School. Aku pun juga satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi, aku hanya bertahan selama dua bulan saja, bersekolah di Konoha High School tersebut karena ada sesuatu hal yang sangat membuatku muak selama bersekolah di sana.

Ya, dahulunya aku sekolah di Konoha High School, sekolah yang terfavorit di kota Konoha. Saat masih SMP, aku pernah menjadi bagian dari anggota tim basket yang bernama Nanada, tim basket utusan dari sekolahku yang bernama Konoha Junior School (JHS). Aku pun menjadi pemain basket junior yang terkenal dengan kecepatan bagaikan kilat kuning saat beberapa kali mencetak angka untuk tim Nanada, di pertandingan basket antar sekolah nasional. Pada akhirnya kami memenangkan pertandingan itu. Mengharumkan nama baik sekolah dan kami menjadi terkenal di mana-mana. Bahkan aku menjadi pemain yang terpopuler dan mendapatkan julukan "Yellow Flash". Mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai kilat kuning.

Lalu ketika masuk SMA, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke Konoha High School (KHS) dan bergabung di klub basket dan terpilih menjadi anggota tim basket sekolah yang bernama Mika. Tapi, aku tidak betah di klub basket tersebut, maka aku memutuskan keluar dari tim basket Mika. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke klub manapun di KHS meskipun ada peraturan sekolah yang mewajibkan para muridnya mengikuti klub yang ada di sekolah. Hingga seseorang memintaku untuk segera pindah dari KHS. Dia adalah sahabat yang kukenal di dunia maya.

Atas permintaan sahabat dunia maya-ku, aku disuruh pindah ke SMA Seirin di bulan Mei ini. Permintaan seorang gadis yang bernama Hime-chi, sahabat dunia maya-ku yang kukenal sejak aku masih SMP. Dia berharap bisa bertemu denganku secara langsung karena selama ini kami hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat chatroom di Facebook. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk datang menemuinya di kota Suna. Bahkan memintaku untuk tinggal di kota Suna dan pindah sekolah di SMA Seirin. Dia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat secara langsung. Itulah yang diinginkannya sejak dulu.

Aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Aku mau pindah sekolah ke SMA Seirin di kota Suna hanya demi dirinya. Maka aku langsung meminta izin pada Tousan dan Kaasan mengenai rencana kepindahanku ini. Orang tuaku menyetujuinya. Aku pun sangat senang mendengarnya. Kemudian Tousan yang mendaftarkan aku ke SMA Seirin dan mengurus semua keperluan kepindahanku dari KHS. Semuanya beres. Aku hanya tinggal pindah sendiri ke kota Suna. Lalu aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal selama di kota Suna yaitu menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil yang tidak jauh dari SMA Seirin.

Tentu saja harga sewa apartemen itu cukup murah sehingga tidak membebaniku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang tuaku yang bersusah payah melakukan semua ini untukku. Karena itu, aku tidak memilih tinggal di apartemen dengan harga sewa yang mahal meskipun apartemennya memang besar dan nyaman. Tapi, aku tahu diri. Aku hanyalah seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana. Tousanku adalah pegawai kantoran swasta, sedangkan Kaasanku adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka lebih dari nyawaku sendiri.

Lagipula alasanku pindah dari KHS ke SMA Seirin, bukan hanya karena diminta oleh Hime-chi. Melainkan ada alasan lainnya karena aku selalu mendapatkan masalah jika berhadapan dengan geng Akatsuki yang notabene adalah anggota klub basket KHS. Aku sering mendapatkan ledekan dan remehan dari salah satu anggota geng Akatsuki yang berujung perkelahian dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan hukuman yang berat dari kepala sekolah. Bahkan aku pernah diskors karena bersalah telah menghajar ketua geng Akatsuki yang bernama Yahiko Pain, sampai babak belur. Juga aku pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak sengaja melempar salah satu anggota geng Akatsuki dari lantai tiga sekolah. Aku sangat emosi jika mereka menghinaku dan juga menghina tentang orang tuaku. Aku memang bukan anak orang kaya seperti mereka. Tapi, aku mempunyai harga diri yang patut untuk aku pertahankan. Aku hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa. Aku tidak akan tahan jika ada orang yang mencoba menyinggung hatiku. Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang telah berani menyinggung hatiku. Maka bersiap-siaplah untuk mendapatkan pelajaran yang keras dariku. Karena aku pernah belajar ilmu bela diri dari ayahku yaitu karate yang setingkat dengan sabuk hitam, sejak aku masih kecil.

Aku memang dikenal sebagai anak hiperaktif, aneh dan suka berbuat keributan di sekolah. Meskipun aku dianggap aneh, aku mempunyai banyak teman. Tapi, ada juga teman yang mengkhianatiku karena dia sudah berani merebut gadis yang kusukai padahal aku dan dia berjanji tidak akan menyukai gadis yang sama. Kenyataannya dia menyukai gadis yang kusukai. Lalu dia pun sudah berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Membuat aku sakit hati setelah dia mengakui semuanya dengan jujur padaku. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun, aku berusaha menerima kenyataan ini dengan hati yang ikhlas. Semuanya kujalani dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa saja. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghadapi semua ini.

Begitulah cerita tentang masa laluku yang suram di sekolah lamaku. Aku Namikaze Naruto yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar di KHS, akan berusaha berubah menjadi lebih baik di sekolah baru ini, SMA Seirin. Aku akan menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang tidak sama di KHS. Aku akan berusaha mengontrol diriku agar tidak emosi lagi jika ada sesuatu yang tidak membuat hatiku nyaman. Aku akan menjadi orang yang baru di sekolah baru. Demi bertemu dengan gadis misterius bernama Hime-chi itu.

Aku sangat penasaran tentang siapa sebenarnya Hime-chi itu. Dia tidak pernah mau memberikan foto aslinya padaku. Padahal dia juga sudah tahu foto asliku di Facebook, karena aku memang memasang foto asliku pada foto profil akun Facebook milikku. Semua tentang diriku, dia juga mengetahuinya secara lengkap. Tapi, kebalikannya, aku tidak mengetahui tentang dirinya sedikitpun. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia pernah mengatakan jika dia pernah tinggal di kota Konoha. Kemudian dia pun pindah ke kota Suna karena harus mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah dinas kerja di kota Suna. Hanya itu saja yang aku tahu dari Hime-chi.

Hime-chi, itu bukan nama aslinya yang sebenarnya. Melainkan nama samarannya saat menggunakan akun Facebook. Aku mengenalnya saat Hime-chi mengirim permintaan teman padaku di Facebook. Aku menerimanya sebagai temanku. Lalu Hime-chi pun mengirim pesan padaku lewat chatroom. Awalnya cuma sekedar obrolan tentang perkenalan biasa, lama-lama kami selalu chatting tentang berbagai hal, hampir setiap hari. Hingga pada akhirnya, Hime-chi meminta aku menjadi sahabatnya. Aku menerimanya sebagai sahabat dunia maya-ku. Sahabat digital terbaik yang pernah kupunyai saat ini. Dialah yang kupercayai dari sekian teman-temanku di dunia nyata.

Kini aku sudah datang untuk menemuinya. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Hime-chi. Hime-chi memberitahukan padaku kalau dia duduk di kelas 10-B. Berarti aku akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya karena Tousan memberitahukan aku kalau aku akan masuk ke kelas 10-B saat aku sudah dinyatakan lulus masuk ke SMA Seirin. Aku sungguh senang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi, aku akan sekelas dengan sahabat digital-ku, Hime-chi. Sungguh, membuatku benar-benar bersemangat di hari pertamaku di sekolah baru ini.

GYUT!

Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Sudah saatnya aku melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke sekolah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahku mulai bergerak maju. Rasanya hatiku ringan bagaikan terbang melayang di angkasa. Hatiku berdebar-debar saat masuk ke halaman depan sekolah. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan sahabat dunia maya-ku itu. Hime-chi, tunggulah aku!

Tiba-tiba, muncul seseorang yang menyenggol bahuku dari samping. Sehingga membuatku tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah orang yang menyenggolku itu. Sesaat langkahku juga terhenti dibuatnya.

"Maaf," ucap orang yang menyenggolku itu. Dia adalah laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan kulit pucat dan wajah datar. Menyandang tas bertali dua berwarna biru di kedua bahunya. Tatapannya juga datar tepat ke arahku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawabku enteng sambil menampilkan senyum ramahku.

"Hm, baguslah. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi ...!"

"Ya."

Setelah meminta maaf padaku, laki-laki berambut biru misterius itu segera menyelonong pergi dari hadapanku. Dia berjalan masuk ke sekolah dengan langkah yang sangat terburu-buru. Aku menatap kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandanganku.

'Anak laki-laki yang aneh,' batinku pelan di dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian, aku sedikit tersenyum sembari membetulkan letak tasku yang kugantung di bahu kiriku. Lalu aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku lagi masuk ke halaman depan sekolah yang sedikit lagi akan aku capai.

WAS! WES! WOS!

Keadaan di halaman depan sekolah terlihat ramai karena banyaknya orang-orang yang berkumpul. Ada yang berjalan mondar-mandir. Ada yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di bawah pohon rindang karena memang banyak pohon rindang yang berdiri di halaman depan sekolah ini. Ada yang saling berbicara secara berkelompok. Ada yang saling berbicara berdua, mungkin lebih tepat disebut berpacaran dan berbagaimacam aktifitas yang menarik untuk diperhatikan saat ini.

Semua murid sedang berkumpul untuk meluangkan waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Sebab jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hal tersebut aku ketahui dari jam tangan yang kukenakan di pergelangan tangan kiriku sekarang. Jam masuk kelas akan dimulai sekitar jam 9 pagi. Jadi, masih ada sekitar 2 jam yang kosong sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Apalagi aku disuruh menghadap kepala sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Benar, aku harus menemui kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Aku hampir saja melupakannya. Lantas aku menepuk jidatku karena merasa bodoh sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang," kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku terus melangkah menuju ke gedung sekolah yang berjarak cukup dekat di mataku sekarang.

Tapi, tiba-tiba lagi, terdengar suara berisik yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Semua orang pun menoleh ke arah asal suara, tepatnya dari arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

"KUROKO! TUNGGU AKU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN PARTNER-MU INI! KUROKOOOO!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berambut merah kehitaman, tinggi besar, kuat dan memiliki emosi yang meluap-luap. Dia berlari kencang bagaikan kilat dan melewatiku begitu saja. Efek dramatisnya seperti ada kepulan asap dan angin kencang yang tertinggal di belakang laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman itu saat berlari kencang. Entah siapa yang dia kejar itu. Namun, yang pasti dia sudah masuk ke gedung sekolah untuk mencari seseorang yang bernama Kuroko itu.

Kuroko? Siapa dia? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi, hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Saat ini, titik fokusku adalah mencari ruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Entah membicarakan apa, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku harus masuk ke gedung sekolah sekarang juga untuk mencari tahu tentang maksud kepala sekolah yang ingin berbicara padaku. Membuatku penasaran sekali. Tentunya begitu.

Sudah waktunya, sesuai dengan kesepakatan antara kepala sekolah dengan Tousan-ku saat aku dinyatakan lulus masuk ke SMA Seirin. Kepala sekolah akan menemuiku di ruang kerjanya tepat pada pukul 07.30 pagi, hari ini. Makanya sekarang aku harus buru-buru bergegas untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah sekarang. Kalau tidak, aku akan terlambat menemui kepala sekolah. Pasti kepala sekolah akan memarahiku habis-habisan karena telat menemui dirinya.

Aku teringat tentang cerita Hime-chi saat mengobrol di chatroom, kepala sekolah di SMA Seirin ini, terkenal sebagai orang yang paling garang sedunia dan mendapatkan julukan sebagai "Singa Galak" oleh para murid di sini. Dia sangat ditakuti dan disegani di sekolah itu. Dia sangat perfeksionis dan modis. Dia juga seorang guru yang mengajar di mata pelajaran olahraga, khususnya basket. Dia juga genit terutama pada murid laki-laki karena kepala sekolah adalah seorang wanita tua yang masih muda. Jadi, maksudnya apa ya? Wanita tua yang masih muda? Suatu kalimat yang sangat membuatku bingung.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya tentang kepala sekolah.

Baiklah, lupakan soal itu untuk sementara waktu. Aku sangat terburu-buru sekarang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sebagai gantinya, langkah ringanku berubah menjadi lari yang cepat. Aku tergesa-gesa masuk ke gedung sekolah. Menyusuri sebuah koridor utama yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang saling berkumpul. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan heran, aneh dan bertanya-tanya. Seakan-akan melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tepat ke arahku. Karena aku adalah orang asing yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat di sekolah. Tentu saja mereka melihatku dengan aneh begitu.

"Heh, siapa dia? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, di mana ya?"

"Aku baru melihatnya sekarang di sekolah ini. Dia tampan juga ya."

"Apa dia anak baru yang baru masuk ke sekolah kita?"

"Sepertinya iya."

"Ah, dia terburu-buru pergi begitu. Ada apa ya?"

"Aku penasaran dengan laki-laki berambut pirang itu."

"Larinya cepat juga ya. Sampai tidak terlihat begitu."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semua orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor lantai satu yang kulewati ini, bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas saat aku sedang dalam keadaan berlari kencang seperti ini. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak aku pikirkan secara mendalam. Karena tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Di dalam pikiranku sekarang, aku harus mencari di mana letaknya ruang kepala sekolah itu. Aku takut terlambat menemui kepala sekolah karena ada sesuatu penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan kepala sekolah. Aku harus datang tepat waktu untuk menunjukkan kalau aku memang pantas menjadi murid SMA Seirin ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi di sekolahku yang baru. Aku sudah berjanji padaku sendiri jika aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Menjadi Namikaze Naruto yang lebih tenang dan bisa mengontrol emosinya jika terbentur sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Namun, sepanjang koridor lantai satu yang kulewati, tidak ada plat yang menunjukkan tanda keberadaan ruang kepala sekolah. Di mana-mana plat yang terpasang di atas setiap pintu ruangan yang berada di lantai satu ini, menunjukkan nama-nama ruang klub yang ada di sekolah itu. Berarti kebenaran yang kudapat setelah pencarian ini, ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lantai satu ini, dikhususkan untuk ruang setiap klub sekolah ini. Mungkin begitulah maksudnya. Itu baru dugaanku saja.

Kini pencarian yang ditempuh dalam keadaan berlari tidak tentu arah ini, membuatku sangat kelelahan. Memaksaku untuk berhenti berlari dan terpojok di koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada orang di koridor ini. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Mataku pun terfokus pada plat nama yang terpasang miring di atas pintu salah satu ruangan klub. Plat nama yang terbuat dari besi dan sepertinya sudah berkarat. Tertera sebuah tulisan berwarna merah usang di tengah plat besi terpasang miring itu. Tulisan nama ruang klub yang sudah lama bubar sejak lima tahun yang lalu yaitu **"RUANG KLUB BASKET KHUSUS TIM SEIRIN."**

Ruang klub khusus tim Seirin. Inilah ruang klub untuk tim basket yang selalu menjuarai pertandingan basket antar sekolah dulu. Bahkan pernah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan basket internasional sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang Kapten yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya. Tapi, sang Kapten malah meninggalkan tim Seirin itu hanya karena alasan sakit dan harus pindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Sehingga para anggota tim Seirin merasa sedih karena harus kehilangan seorang Kapten yang berperan besar untuk mereka. Lalu diputuskan, tim Seirin dibubarkan begitu saja. Klub basket bagian tim Seirin dinyatakan sudah berhenti oleh kepala sekolah. Kemudian digantikan dengan tim basket khusus SMA Seirin yang baru. Namun, tim basket baru itu tidak sehebat tim Seirin. Mereka hanya mampu memenangkan pertandingan basket antar sekolah di kota Suna saja. Bahkan tim basket baru itu tidak sepopuler seperti tim Seirin. Sehingga membuat nama SMA Seirin menjadi redup sejak lima tahun terakhir ini dan tidak menjadi SMA terpopuler lagi di kota Suna. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Suatu kebenaran yang kutahu sejak lima tahun yang lalu, berkat kerja keras tim Seirin, membuat SMA Seirin sangat terkenal saat itu. Semua orang berebutan ingin masuk ke SMA Seirin hanya dengan satu alasan yaitu ingin menjadi anggota klub basket bagian tim Seirin. Apalagi didukung dengan pelatih yang sangat profesional dan bisa membimbing tim Seirin dengan baik. Sang pelatih dan sang Kapten tim Seirin adalah dua sosok yang berperan besar bagi anggota-anggotanya. Mereka disegani dan dihormati di sekolah itu. Mereka adalah orang hebat yang tidak ada tandingannya. Itulah menurut pendapat para anggota yang tergabung di tim Seirin, sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang, tim Seirin sudah tidak ada lagi. Mereka sudah menjadi cerita masa lalu di kalangan alumni dan murid-murid SMA Seirin. Aku mengetahui cerita tentang tim Seirin dari Hime-chi. Sungguh cerita yang cukup realitis dan penuh kenangan yang begitu mendalam. Terutama bagi mantan para anggota tim Seirin tersebut. Pasti mereka merindukan masa-masa jaya mereka selama menjadi anggota tim Seirin. Pasti begitu. Itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba ...

Terdengarlah suara seseorang yang memanggil nama lengkapku dengan nada yang lembut. Nada suara seorang gadis yang berasal dari arah belakangku.

"Namikaze Naruto ..."

DEG!

Spontan, membuatku kaget mendengarnya. Lamunanku buyar begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggilku tadi.

Siapakah dia? Siapa gadis yang memanggilku itu? Mengapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku begitu saja padahal aku tidak mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk** **Masahiro Moritaka** **sudah update nih!**

 **Lalu inilah fic pertama saya di fandom Xover Naruto and Kuroko No Basuke. Rencananya cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan tema persahabatan, olahraga bola basket dan tentu saja ada kisah cintanya yang juga akan disertai humor. Inilah kisah perjuangan Naruto untuk mencari calon anggota yang berbakat untuk masuk ke tim Seirin. Bersama Hime-chi, Naruto akan menempuh hambatan saat merekrut calon anggota tim Seirin. Yang pastinya agak sulit ya. Lalu Naruto bakal terjebak dalam dua cinta yang rumit yaitu Hime-chi dan gadis yang akan menjadi manager klub basket khusus tim Seirin nantinya. Itulah spoiler untuk kelanjutan chapter yang akan datang.**

 **Maaf ya, jika kelamaan buatnya. Seharusnya udah update dari kemarin, tapi file dokumen ceritanya malah terhapus sendiri dari kartu memori di ponsel saya. Saya tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Pokoknya semuanya hilang. Terpaksa saya ganti kartu memori yang baru dan meng-instal ulang ponsel saya ini. Jadi, sekarang keadaannya udah stabil sekarang, ponselnya nggak error lagi. Karena ada waktu luang, saya buat ulang cerita ini buat kamu. Agak beda sih dengan cerita yang mau diupdate sebelumnya, tapi saya rasa cerita yang ini, lebih bagus dari cerita yang kemarin. Hingga pada akhirnya, cerita ini sampai juga padamu,** **Masahiro Moritaka.** **Saya udah buat cerita ini sesuai dengan apa yang kamu minta itu. Semoga kamu suka ya dengan cerita ini.**

 **Itulah pesan saya untuk** **Masahiro Moritaka.**

 **Jadi, siapakah Hime-chi yang dimaksud Naruto itu? Penasaran, tunggu jawabannya di chapter 2 yang bakal lama update-nya. Ditunggu aja ya.**

 **Ditargetkan cerita ini akan mencapai batas lebih dari chapter 10. Semoga cepat kelar ya. ^^**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Pada hari Sabtu, 2 April 2016**


	2. Hari pertama di sekolah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Shizuka x Momoi**

 **Kuroko x Riko**

 **Genre: romance/friendship/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (SMA Seirin berada di kota Suna)**

 **Senin, 20 Juni 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI ANTARA DUA CINTA DAN KEBANGKITAN TIM SEIRIN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Hari pertama di sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba ...

Terdengarlah suara seseorang yang memanggil nama lengkapku dengan nada yang lembut. Nada suara seorang gadis yang berasal dari arah belakangku.

"Namikaze Naruto ..."

DEG!

Spontan, membuatku kaget mendengarnya. Lamunanku buyar begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya, kedua mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat ke arah seorang gadis yang memanggilku tadi.

Siapakah dia? Siapa gadis yang memanggilku itu? Mengapa dia bisa mengetahui namaku begitu saja padahal aku tidak mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah ...

"...?"

Tampak jelas di mataku sekarang, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam yang diikat ponytail. Bermata hijau emerald. Kulit yang putih. Berpakaian seragam murid perempuan khas SMA Seirin. Dia berdiri tak jauh dariku.

Aku menganga lebar dan terpaku di tempat. Tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Hingga gadis itu berjalan pelan menghampiriku.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Begitu dekat, dia tersenyum manis. Membuat aku semakin membeku saja.

"Kamu nggak mengenaliku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Dengan gugup, aku menjawabnya. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" tanyaku balik bertanya.

KIIITS!

Wajah gadis itu mendadak sedikit sewot. Sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Aku Hime-chi, tahu."

Spontan, aku kaget bukan main.

"Eh, ka-kamu Hime-chi. Sahabatku di facebook itu, kan?"

"Iya ...," jawab gadis itu mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar."Nama asliku Himeko Shizuka."

"Oh."

Aku manggut-manggut dan langsung menyodorkan tanganku padanya.

"Kalau gitu, salam kenal ya. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Himeko-san."

Gadis yang bernama Shizuka itu, memasang wajah sewot lagi. Dia berkacak pinggang.

"Nggak usah salaman segala. Kita inikan sudah lama kenal, kan? Jadi, jangan bersikap seperti baru mengenalku hari ini," sahut Shizuka yang melototiku dengan tajam."Panggil aku Shizuka. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Sungguh, aku merasa ngeri melihatnya. Kepribadiannya jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan. Aku menyangka Hime-chi itu adalah gadis yang manis dan lembut. Tapi, ternyata dia adalah gadis yang galak dan mungkin juga tsundere.

Hancur sudah bayangan fantasiku yang manis tentang Hime-chi yang kukenal selama ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah, aku akan mengenalinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Oke, aku ngerti kok. Aku akan memanggilmu Shizuka."

Aku menunjukkan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Baguslah."

Sebaliknya dia masih menatapku dengan tajamnya. Terasa menusuk hatiku sekarang.

JLEB!

Bagaikan pisau yang telah menusuk jantungku. Wajahku menjadi pucat karenanya.

"Oh iya, kamu mau kemana? Kelihatannya kamu kebingungan gitu?"

"Hm, aku mau pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekaranglah."

"Kalau gitu, aku temani kamu ke sana."

"Ah, terima kasih."

Maka Shizuka yang mulai berjalan duluan meninggalkan aku. Aku pun tergopoh-gopoh mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkah kami searah. Tak lama lagi, kami berdua akan sekelas dan mulai mengenal lebih dekat. Tentunya setelah bertemu dengan kepala sekolah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat yang dikatakan Shizuka, kepala sekolah adalah seorang wanita tua yang berwajah cantik. Berambut merah. Poni rambutnya yang panjang sebelah menutupi mata kanannya. Berpakaian serba rapi dan perfeksionis. Berumur sekitar 30-an. Namanya Terumi Mei.

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang menggoda. Membuatku menjadi panas-dingin melihat tingkahnya yang centil. Untung saja ada Shizuka yang menemaniku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Mei dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Dia mengatupkan dua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. Menatapku lebih dalam dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"I-Iya. Saya Namikaze Naruto," jawabku dengan gugup setengah panik. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan Shizuka duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Oh, kamu memang anak laki-laki yang pintar, kuat dan tampan. Aku mendengar kamu memiliki kemampuan berlari sangat kencang bagaikan kilat dan berhasil mencetak angka pada tim Nanada di SMP dulu. Kamu dijuluki Yellow Flash, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, saya meminta tolong padamu, Namikaze-san."

"Minta tolong apa, Mei-sama?"

Aku keheranan mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Shizuka. Lalu kepala sekolah melanjutkan perkataannya dengan serius.

"Saya meminta padamu untuk membangkitkan kembali tim Seirin itu."

DEG!

Mendengar itu, aku kaget setengah mati. Kedua mataku membulat sempurna.

"Eh? Mem-Membangkitkan kembali tim Seirin? Ta-Tapi, kenapa saya yang ..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan semua perkataanku, kepala sekolah memotongnya.

"Saya mohon. Ini atas nama SMA Seirin, saya berharap padamu untuk membangkitkan tim Seirin yang telah lama bubar sejak lima tahun lalu. Kamu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat istimewa dan sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengharumkan SMA ini. Saya ingin SMA ini menjadi sekolah yang berjaya pada saat tim Seirin masih aktif di sekolah ini. Jadikanlah SMA Seirin menjadi terkenal seperti dulu. Saya mohon secara pribadi padamu, Namikaze-san. Hanya padamu, tanggung jawab kebangkitan tim Seirin ini dihidupkan lagi. Carilah anggota-anggota yang berbakat di SMA ini dan rekrut mereka masuk ke tim Seirin. Saya sudah membicarakan ini pada ayahmu dan juga pemilik SMA ini, agar tim Seirin dibangkitkan lagi agar SMA ini menjadi terkenal seperti lima tahun lalu. Kami menunjukmu sebagai anggota pertama bagi tim Seirin. Terus Himeko-san akan menjadi Manajer tim Seirin ini. Bagaimana?"

Spontan, aku dan Shizuka saling pandang bersama. Lalu menggeleng kompak dengan tegas.

"TIDAK!"

Mei-sama pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa kalian mengatakan tidak dengan kompak begitu?"

Datanglah Shizuka ikut berkomentar dalam percakapan ini.

"Saya tidak setuju menjadi manager buat tim Seirin ini."

"Apalagi saya, Mei-sama. Saya tidak mau dibebankan dalam masalah kebangkitan tim Seirin ini. Cari saja orang lain yang mau menjadi anggota pertama tim Seirin ini."

Kami langsung protes dengan hasil pendapat Mei-sama. Sungguh, hal ini akan merepotkan buatku nantinya.

Namun, sebaliknya Mei-sama melototi kami dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Dia benar-benar akan menerkam kami seperti monster sekarang juga.

"Ini sudah keputusan bulat dari pemilik sekolah ini. Kamu, Namikaze-san harus menjadi anggota pertama tim Seirin," Mei-sama menunjukku dengan tegas juga."Kalau kamu menolaknya, saya akan menciummu sekarang juga di sini!"

DOEEEENG!

Wajahku memucat pasi. Tubuhku memutih semuanya. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kepala sekolah mengancamku seperti itu?

Shizuka berwajah datar untuk menanggapi situasi ini. Dengan tenang, dia membantuku untuk menjawab perkataan Mei-sama.

"Baiklah, kami setuju."

Otomatis, pandanganku tertancap pada gadis di sebelahku ini.

"Shizuka, apa kamu bilang?"

Shizuka melihat ke arahku. Dia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Inilah jalan keluarnya."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Shizuka yang cepat berubah. Kutarik pandanganku, Mei-sama kelihatan senang mendengarnya.

"Bagus sekali. Itu baru murid-murid yang patuh pada gurunya."

"Hm ... Saya mengerti. Terus ada lagi yang akan anda sampaikan pada kami?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Syukurlah, pembicaraan ini selesai juga. Semua ini berkat Shizuka.

"Terima kasih, Mei-sama."

Sekali lagi Shizuka yang menggantikan aku berbicara. Lantas dia bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tunggu dulu."

Mei-sama mencegat kami lagi. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

"Apa, Mei-sama?" kali ini aku yang bertanya. Heran dan penasaran.

SREK!

Kepala sekolah itu bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu dia berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju ke arahku. Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Sebelum kalian keluar dari sini, terlebih dahulu saya akan memberikan ciuman manis pada Namikaze-san," tangan Mei-sama bergerak ke arah pipiku."Kamu memang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan."

Terjadilah peristiwa yang gawat. Aku akan dicium oleh wanita tua yang genit!

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriakku sekeras mungkin dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Dengan cepat, Shizuka menarik tanganku dan menyeretku dari sana sebelum bibir Mei-sama mencapai pipiku.

"AYO, KITA PERGI DARI RUANG TERKUTUK INI SEKARANG JUGA, NARUTO!"

"YAAAAA!"

BRAAAAK!

Pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbanting dengan sangat keras saat Shizuka membukanya. Kami segera melarikan diri dari aksi centil sang kepala sekolah.

Dapat kudengar suara kepala sekolah yang sangat menggelegar sampai ke langit tujuh sana.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MALAH LARI, HAH? KEMBALI! DASAR, MURID-MURID YANG KURANG AJAR SAMA GURUNYA SENDIRI!"

Lho, siapa yang telah bersikap kurang ajar padanya? Justru dia sendiri, kan? Aneh sekali.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kami terus berlari kencang bagaikan kilat menyusuri lorong lantai dua karena kantor kepala sekolah berada di lantai dua. Arah tujuan kami adalah kelas 10-B, tempat kami akan belajar nantinya.

Hah, hari pertamaku di sekolah yang baru, diterpa kesialan yang sangat mengancam jiwa laki-lakiku. Ini semua karena Mei-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal. Saya pindahan dari kota Konoha. Mohon bantuannya ya," kataku dengan nada lesu pada saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sebentar. Lalu kutegakkan lagi badanku. Bersamaan disambut oleh suara-suara penghuni kelas 10-B itu.

"Ohayou juga. Salam kenal juga, Namikaze-san!"

Semuanya menjawab perkenalanku dengan antusias. Cukup membuatku senang mendengarnya.

Sang guru yang bernama Kabuto, seorang pria berambut putih diikat satu dan berkacamata. Melirikku dengan senyuman yang ramah. Kemudian melihat ke arah semua orang.

"Baiklah, perkenalan sampai di sini saja. Nanti kalian bisa berkenalan lebih dekat pada Namikaze-san pas jam istirahat nanti," Kabuto-sensei menengok padaku."Namikaze-san, silakan kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Kabuto-sensei."

Kabuto-sensei mengangguk. Aku membungkuk hormat padanya. Setelah itu, aku kembali menegakkan badanku dan mulai berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku yang berada persis di samping Shizuka.

SET!

Sepasang mata biru melirikku pada saat aku melewatinya. Aku pun melirik juga ke arahnya.

Tampak laki-laki berambut biru yang sewarna dengan matanya. Berwajah datar. Duduk di dekat jendela. Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki berambut dark red dan bertubuh tinggi duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang tertahan di atas meja. Mereka seperti sepasang emas yang selalu bersama.

Nama laki-laki berambut biru itu adalah Tetsuya Kuroko. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut dark red itu bernama Taiga Kagami.

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib dan ikut bergabung dalam klub basket laki-laki SMA Seirin ini. Belum ada niat ikut tim basket yang dibentuk sekolah saat ini. Kerja mereka hanya berlatih bersama para anggota klub basket laki-laki lainnya jika sudah tiba saatnya jam klub basket berlangsung setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka berlatih setiap hari Senin dan Kamis. Sebanyak dua kali dalam seminggu.

Mereka sangat terkenal di sekolah ini sebagai sebutan "Golden Couple" karena mereka selalu bersama-sama di mana saja dan kapan saja. Bahkan ada yang menyangka mereka berpacaran sesama laki-laki alias gay.

Semua informasi tentang Kuroko dan Kagami ini, kuketahui dari Shizuka. Sebab Shizuka adalah anggota klub basket perempuan dan cukup dekat dengan dua laki-laki itu. Mereka adalah teman yang baik dan bisa dipercaya, begitulah yang dikatakan Shizuka, beberapa lama yang lalu.

Kini langkahku sudah mencapai tempat dudukku sendiri. Aku pun duduk di bangkuku dan segera membuka buku pelajaran yang terletak di atas meja kayu.

Terdengar bisikan dari Shizuka. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Naruto."

"Hm ... Apa?"

"Aku punya calon anggota yang cocok buat tim Seirin itu."

"Siapa?"

Pandangan Shizuka mengarah pada Kuroko dan Kagami itu. Aku pun melihat ke arah yang sama dengannya.

"Tentu saja Kuroko dan Kagami itu," lanjut Shizuka kemudian."Mereka pasti mau menjadi anggota tim Seirin ini. Kita harus berbicara tentang hal ini sama mereka."

Aku terdiam sambil memandangi Kuroko dan Kagami yang membelakangiku ini karena aku duduk paling belakang daripada mereka. Berpikir sejenak tentang petunjuk Shizuka ini.

Sedetik kemudian, senyuman penuh arti terpatri di wajahku.

"Hm ... Boleh juga."

Shizuka juga tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang kalau aku menyetujui petunjuknya itu.

"Baguslah."

Begitulah kata Shizuka. Hingga kami pun terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Kabuto-sensei yang mulai menerangkan pelajaran Fisika hari ini.

Saatnya untuk belajar dan menyingkirkan pikiran yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TANG! TONG! TANG! TONG!

Bel berdering nyaring yang menandakan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Saatnya memasuki jam istirahat yang bertepatan pada pukul 12 siang.

Di kelas 10-B, di mana aku belajar sekarang, terlihat Kabuto-sensei yang bersuara untuk memecahkan keheningan selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Saya akan melanjutkannya pada pertemuan berikutnya. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang!"

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA ISTIRAHAT TIBA!"

"Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Makan di kantin yok."

"Hei, aku bawa bekal nih."

"TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Suara-suara penghuni kelas 10-B sangat berisik setelah Kabuto-sensei yang keluar duluan. Mereka tidak sabar ingin beristirahat dan makan siang di kantin. Maka satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari kelas itu. Hingga tersisalah beberapa orang di kelas termasuk aku dan Shizuka.

PUK! PUK! PUK!

Aku menyibukkan diriku untuk membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejaku sendiri. Lalu buku-buku itu aku masukkan ke dalam tas yang tergantung pada kepala kursi. Sampai Shizuka datang dan berdiri tepat di samping mejaku.

"Yok, kita makan di kantin, Naruto!" ajak Shizuka dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ya, ayo!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

GRATAK!

Lantas aku bangkit berdiri dari dudukku. Shizuka yang berjalan duluan dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Bersamaan Kuroko dan Kagami juga berjalan bersama di depan kami.

Segera saja Shizuka memanggil mereka berdua.

"Kuroko! Kagami! Tunggu!"

Secara refleks, dua sahabat kental itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih menoleh dengan kompak ke arah Shizuka.

"Hm ... Ada apa, Shizuka?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menunjuk ke arahku.

"Namikaze Naruto ini ingin masuk ke klub basket yang sama dengan kalian. Apa kalian bisa membantunya?"

Spontan, karena perkataan Shizuka itu sungguh mengejutkan hatiku. Kedua mataku melotot habis dengan perkataan seenaknya dari Shizuka.

"A-Apa?!" kataku ternganga sangat lebar seperti ikan mas koki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **riobethethe: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Entahlah. Naruto nggak masuk zone. Cerita ini nggak sepenuhnya ngikut di canon Kuroko No Basket. Tapi, berdasarkan imajinasi saya sendiri.**

 **Hime-chi itu Shizuka. Chara dari anime Naruto. Tau Shizuka, kan?**

 **Guest: terima kasih. Hm, memang ada yang kurang kok. Memang rasanya datar. Terima kasih udah ngingatin ya.**

 **Akutenshi Naki: oh gitu. Terima kasih atas kritikanmu. Saya anggap sebagai apresiasi untuk membuat cerita ini lebih baik.**

 **Muham 96: terima kasih ya. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **Yustinus225: bukan. Hime-chi itu Shizuka. Kamu salah tebak. Hehehe. Terima kasih.**

 **Uzuto: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut kok. Semangat.**

 **Shaara Namikaze: iya, ini lanjut. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Yondaime Namikaze Fadil: iya ada 2 pair buat Naruto yaitu Shizuka dan Momoi.**

 **Yang manggil Naruto adalah Shizuka.**

 **Oke, ini udah saya lanjut kok. GANBATTE JUGA!**

 **yo author, ini pairnya naru ada 2?**

 **FoxyNamiKaze07: oh, penasaran ya. Ini udah saya lanjut kok. Terima kasih ya.**

 **Leonardo de gosaru: oke, terima kasih atas review-mu. Ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Ryutocchi: terima kasih. Saya udah tetapkan pair naruto antara Shizuka dan Momoi. Semoga kamu nggak protes.**

 **ramadi riswanto: terima kasih atas review-nya. Semangat!**

 **rahmatz: oh, memang rasanya datar di bagian chapter 1. Saya sudah menduganya. Ternyata kamu juga merasakannya. Terima kasih atas kritikannya. Saya anggap sebagai apresiasi untuk lebih baik ke depannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Maaf, telat updatenya. Segini saja dulu. Kalo sempat, bakal saya perpanjang lagi.**

 **Arigatou dan sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Finish: Selasa, 21 Juni 2016**


	3. Diterima di klub basket Nisein

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 14 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: mungkin karakter-karakter anime Kuroko No Basuke OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI ANTARA DUA CINTA DAN KEBANGKITAN TIM SEIRIN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Diterima di klub basket Nisein**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kuroko! Kagami! Tunggu!"**

 **Secara refleks, dua sahabat kental itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih menoleh dengan kompak ke arah Shizuka.**

 **"Hm ... Ada apa, Himeko-san?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada datar.**

 **Gadis berambut hitam itu menunjuk ke arahku.**

 **"Namikaze Naruto ini ingin masuk ke klub basket yang sama dengan kalian. Apa kalian bisa membantunya?"**

 **Spontan, karena perkataan Shizuka itu sungguh mengejutkan hatiku. Kedua mataku melotot habis dengan perkataan seenaknya dari Shizuka.**

 **"A-Apa?!" kataku ternganga sangat lebar seperti ikan mas koki.**

Pandangan Kuroko dan Kagami tertuju padaku. Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman saat mereka menatapku dengan aneh.

Si laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar itu bertanya padaku.

"Kau ingin masuk ke klub basket kami juga?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Iya. Soalnya aku suka sekali bermain basket. Terus..."

"Dia mantan pemain basket di tim Nanada, utusan dari Konoha Junior School. Dia dijuluki dengan sebutan Yellow Flash karena kecepatannya berlari seperti kilat..."

Tiba-tiba Shizuka menyela perkataanku dan menambah keterangan lengkap tentangku agar lebih menyakinkan dua orang yang ada di depan mata kami ini.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Kagami berubah. Sebaliknya Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, cukup tenang dan tidak sekaget Kagami.

"Ye-Yellow Flash... Ya-Yang terkenal itu?"

Tunjuk Kagami yang ternganga lebar padaku.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman malu.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kau pantas masuk ke klub basket kami ini!" Kagami tampak bersemangat dengan kedua mata yang menyala-nyala."Aku dan Kuroko akan membantumu supaya diterima oleh ketua klub basket kami ini. Kami akan latihan mulai sepulang sekolah ini. Kamu juga bersiap-siaplah untuk bertemu dengan ketua klub basket itu!"

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih, Taiga-san."

"Panggil saja aku Kagami...," Kagami menunjuk Kuroko di sampingnya."Kau juga... Panggil anak ini Kuroko. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, Naruto."

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Shizuka tersenyum. Lalu aku mengangguk cepat.

"Terima kasih. Senang bisa berteman dengan kalian berdua, Kagami, Kuroko."

"Ya, sama-sama. Hehehe..."

Kagami tertawa lebar dengan tampang yang bersemangat. Lalu dia bersikap serius.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kemampuanmu saat latihan nanti. Ketua klub basket itu terkenal sangat keras dan tidak mau menerima anggota secara sembarangan. Tim basket laki-laki yang dilatihnya, sebagian besar adalah pemain-pemain basket yang sudah terlatih dan berpengalaman. Orang yang tidak pandai bermain basket, tidak boleh ikut bergabung dalam klub basket yang dilatihnya. Dia itu disiplin dan akan memberi hukuman bagi anggota-anggota yang malas latihan ataupun terlambat datang ke ruang klub dari waktu yang ditentukan. Aku ingatkan hal ini padamu sebelum bertemu dengannya."

Aku mendengarkannya dengan hati yang penasaran. Kuroko juga ikut berkomentar.

"Ketua klub basket itu adalah seorang perempuan. Duduk di kelas sebelas."

"Eh? Ketua klub basket itu seorang perempuan?"

"Iya. Dia juga yang menjadi pelatihnya."

Tambah Kagami yang membenarkan perkataan Kuroko.

"Oh..."

"Sudah mengerti, kan? Untuk selanjutnya, kau bisa tahu siapa dia ketika kau menemuinya nanti. Kita akan latihan sekitar jam 3 sore."

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Usai mengatakan itu padaku, Kuroko berjalan duluan. Disusul oleh Kagami. Kagami sempat melambaikan tangannya padaku seraya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf ya, kami buru-buru pergi. Sampai nanti, Naruto, Himeko-san."

Dua sahabat itu pun pergi meninggalkanku dan Shizuka. Tinggallah kami berdua di kelas yang sudah sepi. Lalu kami saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

"Akhirnya mereka mau membantumu, Naruto."

"Iya, syukur sekali."

"Hmmm... Ayo, kita pergi ke kantin sekarang!"

"Ayo!"

Kami mengangguk kompak dan berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan yang berbeda-beda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 3 sore, aku pergi bersama Kuroko dan Kagami ke ruang klub basket laki-laki. Ruang klub basket itu terletak terpisah dari gedung SMA Seirin. Berada tepat di sebelah kanan gedung sekolah.

Ruangan klub basket khusus laki-laki ini sangat luas dan terdapat lapangan bola basket. Dilengkapi dengan toilet khusus yang berada di dalam ruangan, ruang ganti pakaian, dan ruangan lainnya. Para anggota juga sudah tampak mengisi di berbagai sudut lapangan bola basket tersebut. Mereka sangat ribut dan berisik karena menunggu ketua klub mereka datang.

Aku juga berada di antara mereka. Berdiri bersama Kuroko dan Kagami. Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena baru pertama kali ke sini. Sampai...

"Hai, Kuroko, Kagami!"

Seseorang menyapa dua sahabat itu. Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning. Bermata kuning sipit. Berkulit putih. Entah siapa dia.

Sepertinya dia sangat mengenal Kuroko dan Kagami dengan baik.

"Hai, kamu rupanya, Kise," Kagami yang menjawab sapaan laki-laki berambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Kise."Tumben sekali kau punya waktu luang untuk hadir sekarang. Biasanya kau selalu tidak datang saat kita latihan seperti ini? Apa kau tidak menjadi model lagi?"

Kise tersenyum dengan tampang yang berseri-seri.

"Ah... Bukan begitu. Aku tetap bekerja sebagai model kok. Sekarang aku sedang beristirahat dari kegiatan model. Aku ingin menfokuskan latihan bermain basket lagi. Tidak lama lagi, bakal diadakan pertandingan bola basket antar kelas, kan?"

"Iya. Pertandingan itu akan diadakan sekitar dua bulan lagi. Aku mendengarnya dari ketua OSIS."

"Karena itu, aku akan berusaha latihan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Supaya bisa menjadi pemain bola basket yang terkenal."

"Ya... Ya... Berjuanglah! Jangan pernah absen latihan lagi!"

"Baiklah, aku tahu itu, Kagami..."

Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan akrab. Aku dan Kuroko diam saja saat mendengarkan mereka berbicara. Hingga Kise menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ngomong-ngomong di sebelah Kuroko itu siapa? Anggota baru ya? Baru kali ini, aku melihatnya."

Kagami melirikku dan tersenyum.

"Iya... Dia anggota baru sekalian murid pindahan yang baru masuk ke kelasku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh...," Kise manggut-manggut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku."Hei, namaku Ryota Kise. Panggil saja aku Kise. Aku duduk di kelas 10-A. Salam kenal ya."

Aku membalas uluran tangan Kise itu.

"Salam kenal juga. Panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Baiklah, Naruto. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Kami saling tersenyum sambil berjabat erat. Kagami tersenyum melihat perkenalan kami. Kuroko tetap saja berwajah datar tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Tiba-tiba, datang sebuah suara yang menggema dan memekakkan telinga kami. Semuanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru datang dari arah pintu.

Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat dan bermata coklat. Berpakaian olahraga. Peluit bertali mengalungi lehernya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Tapi, semua laki-laki di sini segera berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah barisan rapi di tengah lapangan bola basket. Mereka ketakutan begitu ketika gadis itu datang untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Aida Riko sudah datang!"

"Woi, berbaris dengan rapi!"

"Jangan berisik!"

"Tunggu!"

"Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Maaf."

Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik dengan pelan. Aku, Kuroko, Kagami dan Kise berdiri di paling depan. Memperhatikan gadis itu, yang sedang memasang wajah tegasnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Hari ini, kita latihan seperti biasa lagi. Jangan ada yang bermalas-malasan dan tingkatkan kemampuan bermain bola basket kalian. Karena dalam waktu dekat ini, akan diadakan pertandingan bola basket antar kelas. Aku harap kalian segera membentuk tim basket kalian dari masing-masing kelas. Aku akan mendata siapa-siapa saja yang ikut dalam pertandingan bola basket antar kelas itu. Lalu..."

Mendadak Kagami mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyela perkataan gadis itu.

"Maaf, Riko-san."

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Riko itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami.

"Ya, Kagami, ada apa?"

"Ada anak baru yang ingin bergabung di klub basket kita ini. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"Namikaze Naruto? Yang mana orangnya?"

"Ini."

Kagami menunjukku. Aku menelan ludahku saat pandangan Riko tertuju padaku. Riko memperhatikanku dengan lama. Spontan, dia terkejut.

"Oh... Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal dengan sebutan Yellow Flash itu ya? Mantan anggota tim Nanada yang pernah memenangkan pertandingan bola basket antar SMP nasional, kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar... Hm... Aku bisa panggil apa ya?"

"Namaku Aida Riko. Panggil saja aku Riko-san. Aku adalah pelatih sekaligus ketua klub basket khusus laki-laki yang bernama Nisein ini."

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal buat Riko-san!"

Membungkukkan badanku dengan ringan, aku melakukannya sebagai rasa hormat pada Riko. Riko hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku menegakkan badanku kembali. Semua orang berbisik-bisik dan memperhatikanku dengan aneh. Aku bisa merasakannya. Bahkan Kise juga berbisik pada Kagami. Kagami cuma mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

Dengan sikap yang tegas lagi, Riko mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah... Karena kamu ingin bergabung ke klub ini, maka aku putuskan untuk mengadakan test masuk. Namikaze-san, bersiaplah untuk mengikuti test ini!"

"Eh? Test?"

"Iya. Test untuk menguji kemampuanmu sampai di mana. Tunjukkan pada semua orang di sini, kemampuan berlarimu secepat kilat itu. Kalau kamu berhasil melalui test ini dengan baik, aku akan nyatakan kamu lulus dan aku menerimamu menjadi bagian dari anggota klub ini. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, Riko-san."

"Bagus," Riko tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk cepat."Testnya hanya sederhana, kamu cukup memasukkan bola ke keranjangnya dalam satu tembakan. Tapi, kamu harus melewati tim lain. Testnya dimulai dari sekarang."

Riko memandang ke arah lain, mencari seseorang dan memanggil namanya.

"Gaara!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Ada tato tulisan kanji "ai" di kening sebelah kirinya. Berpakaian seragam khas SMA Seirin. Keluar dari kerumunan itu. Lalu dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tak jauh dari Riko.

"Ya, Riko-san?"

"Gaara... Lawan Namikaze Naruto itu bersama tim basket dari kelasmu."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Laki-laki berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara, mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita mulai bertanding sekarang, Namikaze Naruto. Satu lawan lima. Kita lihat apakah kau bisa melewati kami sampai memasukkan bola ke keranjang dalam satu tembakan."

Aku tersenyum dengan sikap yang serius.

"Kita lihat saja nanti..."

Kedua mata kami menyipit tajam antara satu sama lainnya. Sepertinya aura permusuhan mulai terjadi di antara kami.

Semua orang terdiam menyaksikan kami. Riko pun berdehem keras untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat memanas.

"EHEM! Gaara, Namikaze-san, segera bersiap-siap! Semuanya, harap menyingkir dari lapangan sekarang!"

Diinstruksi oleh Riko begitu, semua orang bergegas berhamburan pergi ke segala penjuru. Mereka berkumpul di luar lapangan. Membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan tidak sabar menonton pertandingan bola basket mendadak ini.

Aku meletakkan tasku di lantai, persis di dekat Kuroko dan Kagami duduk. Kise duduk dan berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kise sempat mengatakan 'semoga berhasil' padaku, beberapa detik yang lalu.

Riko berdiri tepat di tengah lapangan. Di mana Gaara dan empat lainnya sudah berdiri dan membentuk formasi tertentu. Tim Gaara akan melawanku dalam test masuk ini.

Aku benar-benar gugup setengah mati. Inilah hari pertamaku di sekolah dan inilah hari pertamaku di klub basket Nisein ini. Aku tidak boleh kalah dan harus menunjukkan kemampuanku sebagai "Yellow Flash". Aku harus diterima di klub basket ini.

Kagami dan Kuroko ikut mendukungku. Mereka mengatakan sesuatu dengan kompak sekali.

"Semoga kau lulus, Naruto..."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko, Kagami."

Aku tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol pada mereka berdua. Kagami juga mengacungkan jempolnya dan tertawa lebar.

"Namikaze-san! Cepat ke lapangan sekarang!"

Terdengar suara Riko yang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Baik, Riko-san!"

Aku melangkah dengan cepat ke tengah lapangan. Karena aku baru pertama kali ke sini, aku hanya mengenakan pakaian seragam Seirin untuk ikut bertanding bola basket. Kulihat, Gaara dan timnya sudah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian olahraga khusus bola basket.

Pakaian seragam mereka sama karena mereka sekelas. Aku tidak tahu mereka berasal dari kelas yang mana, namun aku tidak memikirkan itu dulu, karena aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk bisa lulus dari test ini.

Satu lawan lima? Dalam pertandingan bola basket yang sesungguhnya, pemain terdiri dari lima orang. Mereka membentuk formasi seperti huruf v. Di mana ada posisi masing-masing dari lima pemain itu. Ada posisi **Center** , **Small Forward** , **Power Forward** , **Point Guard** dan **Shooting Guard**. Mereka akan melakukan tugas berdasarkan posisi yang ditetapkan oleh tim mereka.

Tapi, situasi yang aku hadapi sekarang, bukan pertandingan bola basket yang sebenarnya. Ini hanya sekedar test supaya aku diterima di klub basket ini. Mungkin bisa dikatakan posisiku sekarang sebagai **Shooting Guard**.

Riko memberikan aku sebuah bola basket dan aku menerimanya. Dia berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Test dimulai sekarang!"

Kemudian dia menjauh dan berdiri di luar lapangan. Melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

"Bersiap-siap... Waktu akan dihitung mundur. Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Satu..."

Suara peluit menggema nyaring di tempat itu, ketika Riko meniupnya.

PRIIIIIIT!

Pertandingan dimulai. Aku sudah siap sedia untuk menempuhnya.

Dengan tangan kananku, aku memantul-mantulkan bola dan segera berlari dengan ringan menuju ke area lawan. Seorang posisi Center mencoba mencegatku. Dia tinggi dan kelihatan kuat.

Aku menajamkan kedua mataku. Kuayunkan kakiku untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Aku berputar dengan satu kaki, menggerakkan tubuhku secepat kilat. Menggiring bola rendah dan bergerak melewati arah kanannya secepat kilat.

WHUUUSH!

Aku berhasil melewatinya. Orang posisi Center itu ternganga melihatku dan berseru.

"APA!?"

Kecepatan berlariku bertambah. Terasa apa yang berada di sekitarku, seakan-akan bergerak melambat. Hingga dua orang datang untuk mencegatku dan berencana akan mengambil bola dari tanganku.

Dua orang itu berlari dengan lambat. Seperti dilambatkan oleh waktu. Aku menggiring bola rendah lagi dan berlari secepat kilat tepat di tengah-tengah dua orang itu. Menyusup dengan merendahkan badanku. Memantul-mantulkan bola dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat.

Aku berhasil melewati dua orang yang berperan sebagai Small Forward dan Power Forward.

Setelah itu, Gaara datang untuk mencegatku. Dia bergerak dengan lambat. Dengan satu putaran, menggunakan satu kaki, aku berhasil melewatinya dan mendengar dia bergumam.

"Cepat sekali... Aku tidak bisa melihat di mana dia akan bergerak."

Satu-satu penentuanku mulai dekat, mataku terfokus ke keranjang lawan yang semakin dekat. Satu orang mendekatiku lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

HUP!

Sambil melompat tinggi, aku mengangkat bola dengan kedua tanganku tepat di atas kepalaku. Bola kulempar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

WHUUUUSH!

Bola melambung dengan gerakan setengah lingkaran dan pada akhirnya turun serta berhasil masuk ke ring.

Bola terjatuh dan menggelinding saat mengenai lantai. Menimbulkan suara yang keras di keheningan yang berlangsung di tempat itu.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Aku mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. Mengambil sikap berlutut di lantai. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

Semua orang melihatku dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar disertai mulut yang ternganga. Membeku begitu.

Sedetik kemudian, Riko sadar dan segera meniup peluit yang menandakan pertandingan selesai.

PRIIIIIT!

Sekalian dia berujar dengan suara yang tegas.

"Pertandingan selesai! Namikaze Naruto, dinyatakan lulus test!"

"YEAAAAH, NARUTO LULUS!"

Orang yang berteriak kencang itu adalah Kagami. Dia mengepalkan dua tinjunya ke udara. Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya saat aku memandang ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol pada mereka berdua. Bersamaan Kise juga berteriak untuk memberikanku ucapan selamat.

"Selamat ya, Naruto! Kamu diterima di klub basket ini! Aku senang sekali! Kita bisa latihan sama-sama ya!"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menjawab.

"Terima kasih, Kise."

SET!

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur padaku. Aku mendongak.

Rupanya lelaki berambut merah itu. Dia menatapku dengan senyuman simpul.

"Selamat... Atas keberhasilanmu menempuh test ini. Aku akui bahwa kau hebat. Kecepatan berlarimu sungguh mengagumkan. Tidak salah jika kau dijuluki Yellow Flash."

Aku bertolak dari lantai dan berdiri. Menyambut tangannya dengan perasaan yang bersahabat.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau tahu juga tentangku."

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kau. Yellow Flash yang terkenal dalam tim Nanada itu," salah satu dari tim Gaara maju dan menghampiriku."Aku ini adalah penggemar rahasiamu lho."

"Heh? Penggemar rahasia?"

Aku sedikit ternganga saat melepaskan jabatan tanganku dari tangan Gaara. Orang yang mengaku penggemar rahasiaku, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat karena kau berhasil lulus dan diterima di klub ini. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik ya."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Menyambut tangannya dengan perasaan hangat.

"Ya, tentu. Kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-san."

Dia tersenyum. Dalam waktu bersamaan, orang-orang datang dan menyerbu kami. Mereka ingin bersalaman dan berkenalan denganku. Membuatku kewalahan dan terpaksa menyalami mereka satu persatu.

Bahkan Kise, Kagami, dan Kuroko tidak bisa menyalamiku seperti yang lainnya. Mereka hanya berdiri dengan tampang bengong di belakang kerumunan itu. Aku melihat mereka di sela-sela riuh rendah kerumunan yang membludak itu.

Aku sudah lulus test dan berhasil masuk ke klub basket khusus laki-laki ini. Klub basket sekolah zaman sekarang yang bernama "Nisein". Klub ini bukan berarti klub basket Seirin yang dulu. Klub basket Seirin sudah dibubarkan. Kini diganti dengan klub basket Nisein.

Sedangkan klub basket khusus perempuan yang dimasuki Shizuka bernama Shojose. Klub ini selalu latihan setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu. Tempat latihannya terpisah dari tempat latihan klub basket Nisein. Letaknya tepatnya bersebelahan dengan gedung klub basket Nisein.

Intinya, ada tiga klub basket yang aktif di SMA Seirin. Nisein, Shojose dan Aochi. Aoichi adalah klub basket utama SMA Seirin yang selalu ditunjuk menjadi utusan sekolah dalam pertandingan besar bola basket antar sekolah di kota Suna. Tapi, tidak sehebat tim Seirin yang dulunya pernah menjadi klub basket utama sekolah. Hanya bisa memenangkan pertandingan bola basket antar sekolah sekota Suna.

Karena itu, SMA Seirin ingin membangkitkan kembali klub basket Seirin yang dulunya bubar. Kepala sekolah mempercayai aku dan Shizuka untuk membangkitkan klub basket Seirin ini. Kami harus mencari pemain-pemain yang berbakat dan handal untuk direkrut ke tim Seirin nanti. Sasaranku adalah Kuroko dan Kagami. Aku akan merekrut mereka setelah menyelesaikan latihan pertamaku di klub basket Nisein hari ini.

Aku senang. Aku bahagia karena masuk sekolah di sini. Aku mendapatkan teman baru dan mendapatkan pengalaman baru. Rasanya semangatku muncul kembali. Tidak suram seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan siap sedia menanggung tugas besar ini. Tujuan utamaku sekarang adalah membangkitkan tim Seirin!

Semangat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu diterima di klub basket Nisein itu?"

"Iya, Shizuka."

"Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum sambil melahap makanan yang diberikan Shizuka padaku. Shizuka datang ke apartemenku pada malam harinya, tepat pada pukul 7 malam. Dia diantar oleh supir pribadinya dengan menggunakan mobil.

Dia memang begitu baik padaku. Sampai rela-rela datang ke apartemenku, cuma untuk mengantarkan makanan hasil masakannya sendiri buatku. Aku menanyakan alasannya. Dia menjawab dia membuat makanan itu sebagai ucapan selamat atas keberhasilanku masuk ke klub basket Nisein. Bahkan dia berjanji akan terus mengantarkan makanan untukku setiap malam, meskipun aku berusaha menolaknya karena aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Tapi, dia justru bersikeras untuk menepati janjinya itu. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya aku menerimanya juga.

"Terus bagaimana tentang dua orang itu?" tanya Shizuka yang terus menonton aku yang sedang makan. Dia duduk berhadapan denganku, di dalam dapur.

"Hmmm... Maksudmu... Kuroko dan Kagami itu?" jawabku menyumpalkan sumpit ke dalam mulutku.

"Iya. Apa kamu sudah memberitahukan kalau kamu mau merekrut mereka masuk ke tim seirin?"

"Belum."

"Hah? Belum."

"Iya. Habisnya... Aku tidak sempat membicarakan tentang itu pada mereka berdua. Kami disibukkan dengan latihan yang berat oleh Riko-san. Benar-benar deh... Riko-san sangat keras dan disiplin. Seperti yang dikatakan Kagami dan Kuroko."

"Oh... Riko-san memang begitu. Tapi, aslinya dia sangat baik lho. Aku mengenalnya juga."

"Oh ya? Kamu kenal Riko-san juga?"

"Hm... Terus kudengar ada anak dari kelas kita yang menyukai dia, entah siapa orangnya. Semua teman sekelas sibuk membicarakan itu sekarang. Tidak menduga jika ada lelaki yang diam-diam menyukai kakak kelasnya."

"Oh... Kira-kira siapa ya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Hehehe... Yang pasti dia adalah orang yang misterius, kan?"

Aku menyengir lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri seraya memasukkan udang goreng ke mulutku. Shizuka sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin begitu."

"Oh ya... Ngomong-ngomong... Apa ayahmu tidak marah jika kamu keluar malam-malam begini? Apalagi kamu berkunjung ke tempat laki-laki seperti ini."

"Ah, ayah tidak akan marah kok. Justru aku yang bosan karena selalu disuruh belajar di dalam kamar," Shizuka merengut sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di atas meja."Huh... Karena itu, aku berbohong supaya bisa diizinkan ayah untuk keluar rumah. Aku beralasan ingin belajar kelompok di rumah temanku malam ini. Begitu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kamu pintar berbohong."

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, tahu."

"Hehehe, aku tahu itu."

Sekali lagi, aku menyengir lebar. Shizuka berwajah sewot ke arahku. Pandangan matanya terlihat sinis.

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu?"

Aku bertanya disertai sweatdrop di kepalaku.

"Kamu itu... Terus tertawa dari tadi. Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Heh? Ti-Tidak ada yang lucu kok."

"Terus apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya... Merasa senang saja sekarang."

"Oh."

"Kamu marah ya?"

"Tidak kok. Aku cuma kesal karena sikap ayahku yang suka mengaturku. Aku merasa dikekang. Tidak boleh melakukan ini-itu. Lebih parahnya aku dilarang bermain bola basket. Padahal cita-citaku adalah menjadi pemain bola basket yang profesional. Tapi, ayah malah menyuruhku untuk menjadi pembisnis dan kelaknya menggantikan posisi ayah yang kini menjadi direktur sekarang. Ayah sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Kehidupan kami sudah berubah sekarang. Tidak susah seperti dulu. Semua perubahan ini... Membuat sikap ayah menjadi lain. Menjadi sombong, dingin dan suka membentak. Aku tidak tahan melihat ayah seperti itu..."

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Shizuka berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya dia sangat terguncang.

Aku baru tahu tentang dirinya dan keluarganya setelah dia mengatakannya sekarang padaku. Dia memiliki seorang ayah yang keras dan menentang cita-citanya. Dia sangat terpuruk. Karena itu, dia melarikan diri dari rumahnya yang dianggapnya sebagai penjara.

Aku sangat mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sangat memahami apa yang dia rasakan karena dia adalah sahabatku. Hime-chi, yang kukenal di Facebook, telah menunjukkan sisi sedihnya.

Berpikir untuk menghiburnya, aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih tangannya yang terletak di atas meja. Kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, berkata dengan lembut.

"Shizuka... Jangan sedih. Aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang kamu alami sekarang. Ayahmu pasti akan menjadi seperti dulu. Bersabarlah dan teruslah menyakinkan ayahmu agar ayahmu mengizinkanmu tetap bermain bola basket. Aku yakin ayahmu pasti akan berubah."

Shizuka perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Lama sekali. Lalu ia menyahut.

"Iya, aku tahu. Terima kasih, Naruto. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

"Sampai kapan kamu mau memegang tanganku seperti itu!?"

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba, punggung tanganku ditusuk dengan ujung sumpit. Shizuka mendapatkan sumpit itu dari kotak bekal yang belum dia makan.

Tentu saja, aku kaget dan secara refleks melepaskan genggaman tanganku dari tangannya. Aku berteriak, mengadu kesakitan sembari memegang tangan kananku yang terasa ngilu.

"A-Aduduh, sakitnya! Shizuka! Kenapa kamu menusuk tanganku dengan ujung sumpit, hah!?"

Wajah Shizuka menjadi sangat sewot. Kedua matanya terlihat tajam.

"Itu hukuman buatmu karena kamu sudah seenaknya memegang tanganku!"

"Itu sakit sekali, tahu! Kamu... Benar-benar tipe tsundere!"

"Ya, semua orang mengatakan aku begitu. Aku ini memang tsundere. Jadi, jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhku ataupun berdekatan denganku. Kalau tidak, aku akan menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

"Ukh..."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku sangat kesal dan geram melihat sikap gadis yang berada di depan mataku ini. Aku makan makanan yang sedikit lagi tersisa di kotak bekalku, kukunyah dengan perasaan yang ingin menghancurkan. Seolah-olah Shizuka adalah makanan yang kukunyah sekarang. Ibaratnya begitu sebagai pelampiasan kesalku padanya.

"Kamu juga... Cepat makan makananmu itu. Keburu basi, tahu."

Ujarku kemudian.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ini, aku makan."

"Jangan cepat-cepat makan. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Jangan nasehati aku!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Kamu itu... Sama seperti ayahku."

"Apa!?"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Kami bertengkar adu mulut. Acara makan malam pun berlangsung ricuh. Suasana di dapur dipenuhi oleh riuh rendah suara kami yang keras. Entah kapan berhentinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kami kecuali kami sendiri yang berhenti bertengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, aku berangkat ke sekolah pada pukul setengah enam pagi. Karena jarak sekolahku cukup jauh dari apartemenku, aku harus pergi menggunakan jasa transportasi umum seperti kereta listrik. Untung sekali, stasiun kereta berada cukup dekat dengan apartemenku, hingga memudahkanku untuk bisa mendapatkan tumpangan kereta yang dijadwalkan akan berangkat pada pukul setengah enam lewat empat puluh.

Sebelum sepuluh menit, kereta datang, aku sudah hadir di stasiun yang bernama Stasiun West Suna, berarti Stasiun Suna barat karena aku tinggal di sekitar kota Suna bagian barat. Aku menunggu sambil duduk di sebuah bangku besi yang disediakan, tak jauh dari rel kereta. Hanya ada aku dan beberapa orang yang menunggu di sana.

Sambil menunggu, sesekali aku melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di tangan kiriku. Lalu mengingat perutku yang belum diisi oleh makanan karena aku terburu-buru pergi. Pagi ini, aku telat bangun dan buru-buru mandi serta menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tidak sempat sarapan dan takut ketinggalan kereta. Karena itulah aku berlari-lari kencang dari apartemenku dan langsung menuju ke stasiun, yang membutuhkan waktu perjalanan sekitar lima menit.

Untung sekali, aku tepat waktu dan bisa sampai ke stasiun sebelum kereta datang. Berakhir dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat dingin mengucur. Aku terduduk di atas bangku besi dengan lesunya seperti orang yang kalah dalam perang.

Rasanya capek sekali. Rasa haus dan lapar juga menyerangku. Aku menahannya dan berpikir akan langsung pergi ke kantin setelah tiba di sekolah, untuk meredakan rasa lapar dan haus itu.

WHUOOOOONG!

Suara nyaring terdengar di ujung rel. Kereta yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Terdengar instruksi yang keras dari loudspeaker yang terpasang di sudut stasiun.

 **["Sebentar lagi kereta akan memasuki stasiun. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, penumpang harap mundur dan menunggu di belakang garis kuning! Diulangi... Penumpang harap mundur dan menunggu di belakang garis kuning!"]**

Semua orang menunggu di belakang garis kuning, menatap ujung rel, di mana kereta listrik datang. Begitu juga denganku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kereta pun berhenti berjalan tepat di depan orang-orang. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis selama lima menit. Semua orang satu persatu mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam kereta.

Aku masuk paling terakhir dan bersamaan pintu kereta akan menutup.

Tiba-tiba...

"TUNGGU!"

Seseorang berteriak sangat keras dan menggema. Menarikku untuk melihatnya, tepatnya ke arah luar kereta.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denganku tapi berbeda. Dia memakai baju seragam dan rok setengah paha serba hijau-putih merah. Ada pita merah berbentuk simpul di bagian depan baju seragamnya, melingkari bagian dalam kerah baju seragamnya. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos hitam setengah betis dan sepatu hitam. Dia menyandang tas bertali dua di punggungnya.

Sepertinya dia adalah siswi yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya.

Dia berlari secepat kilat seperti dikejar setan begitu karena panik melihat pintu kereta yang akan menutup secara otomatis. Takut ketinggalan kereta.

Aku segera menolongnya dengan cara menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk menahan pintu kereta agar tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu mempercepat larinya dan berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta.

Pintu kereta tertutup sempurna ketika aku tidak menahannya lagi dengan kedua tanganku. Bersamaan kereta mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan suara nyaring.

WHUOOOOOONG!

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sangat terengah-engah. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu, membungkukkan badannya sambil menopang dua tangannya di atas dua pahanya. Menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya lama. Hingga dia mendongak dan melihatku.

Senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Terima kasih."

Dua kata itu terucap dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda seperti cherry. Sanggup membuatku terpana sesaat.

'Cantiknya...' batinku tanpa sadar di dalam hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Adi kurniawan: maaf, lama upnya. Chapter 3 udah up nih.**

 **naruto tetsuya: ok, lanjut. Iya, nggak akan berhenti kok**

 **nusantaraadip: ok, lanjut.**

 **LojiAkunIlang: maaf, telat up. Ini udah up.**

 **MahardikaRBL: maaf, telat upnya.**

 **Meong: ok, makasih atas tegurannya. Saya akan usahain selesein fic ini.**

 **kurama zula: lanjut nih**

 **Si Muka Jahat: oh gitu ya. Ok, saya buat kuroko manggil Shizuka pake nama depan yaitu Himeko-san. Tim seirin udah bubar kok. Cuma diganti sama tim basket yang lain. Ya, kuroko sama kagami masuk di tim basket lain, bukan tim seirin. Tim seirin itu hanya dibentuk pas mewakili sekolah dalam ajang pertandingan bola basket nantinya. Gitu.**

 **Apa masih belum ngerti?**

 **rohimbae88: oke, next.**

 **nanako: nggak ada vali lucifer di tim basketnya. Ini bukan kategori anime High School DxD.**

 **Baka DimDim: terima kasih ya.**

 **Oh, gitu. Saya akan semangat buat lanjutin fic ini. Kamu juga ya.**

 **Monkey D Ryota: iya. Pair Naruto ada dua. Shizuka sama Momoi. Tapi, nanti Naruto milih satu di antara mereka berdua buat dijadiin pacarnya nanti.**

 **asd: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Kds601: nggak. Nanti ada karakter Naruto yang masuk ke tim seirin. Bukan hanya karakter Knb aja.**

 **KidsNo TERROR13: iya, lanjut nih.**

 **yellow flash115: ok, lanjut.**

 **Rushifa lucifer: ok, lanjut kok Rushifa.**

 **Ayuki IDuzumaki: iya. Saya tambah nih word-nya.**

 **Riouta Kisse: sama-sama. ^^**

 **Mungkin ada GoM, Interhigh & Winter cup. Yup, Sasuke ada, tapi di sekolah lain. Posisi Naruto nanti Shooting. Senpai ada kok. Nggak apa-apa jika kamu banyak nanya. Silakan nanya lagi, nanti bakal saya jawab kok.**

 **Maaf, jika chapter 2 ngegantung. Nih saya lanjutin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UP!**

 **Udah lama banget, saya menunda fic ini... 0_0**

 **Maaf, telat updatenya karena saya nggak ada ide sama sekali untuk menulis kelanjutan cerita ini. Apalagi saya harus mempelajari lebih dalam tentang bola basket. Ternyata agak sulit ya buat diterapkan dalam fic bertema olahraga ini.**

 **Karena banyak yang nuntut fic ini dilanjutkan, maka saya lanjutkan. Untung idenya udah ada, makanya saya ketik di hp sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf ya jika telat upnya.**

 **Untuk ke depannya, saya akan usahain lanjutin fic ini sampai tamat. Saya akan berusaha konsisten dan akan melanjutkan fic-fic lama yang belum kelar. Semoga saya nggak diserang WB lagi.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Diketik, diedit dan selesai pada tanggal 15 November 2016.**


End file.
